


On The Lam

by WeBuiltThePyramids



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, and she and obi-wan make the decision to go on the run to protect luke and leia, au ending to revenge of the sith, inspired by a post by ink-splotch on tumblr, where padme survives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeBuiltThePyramids/pseuds/WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired commpletely by ink-blot's post on Tumblr that details how Star Wars might have played out had Padmé survived.  She, Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Bail discuss what the next course of action is to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Lam

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Padmé surviving Revenge of the Sith and going on the run with Luke and Leia and Obi-Wan is such a glorious idea to me and I wanted to write something relating to it. I have zero faith in my ability to write Star Wars, but I gave it my best shot.

“Padmé,” Obi-Wan said, entering the room.  “How are you feeling?”

She was silent.  Awake, but silent, staring at the ceiling, her arms at her sides, wrapped around the babies.  Luke was on her right, Obi-Wan deduced, considering that baby’s insistence on keeping his eyes closed, not just closed, squeezed shut, either blocking out the light or refusing to accept the context of his birth on this remote asteroid.  Maybe he was giving the newborn too much credit.  Then again, the little one _was_ a Skywalker.

The other one, however, knew the others had entered the room.  She gave a little squirm, her eyes narrowing, and made a sound like distress.  But Obi-Wan didn’t sense any fear in her, just frustration.  He seemed to remember something about a mother and child he and Qui-Gon had aided on Sullust in his first year as an apprentice.  That memory was very old, but he’d learned that day that newborns cannot see well, and can’t focus on something that is more than twelve inches or so from their face.  Obi-Wan walked closer, leaning down closer to the child.  “Hello!”

Leia smiled.

“She’s not out of the woods yet.”

“Leia?” Bail asked from where he stood, with Yoda, near the door.  “Or Padmé?”

The Kallidahin who had spoken gestured toward the bed.  “The mother.”

“I’ll live.”

It was the first thing Padmé had said to Obi-Wan since the delivery, when she’d insisted to him that there was still good in Darth Vader, and he’d told her to rest, right now the most important thing was her children, and then they’d taken her away, her and the babies, for more tests.  They had been unable to see them for hours.  Now her prognosis was good, and it was the first good news he’d heard in days.  She would recover.  They were both brokenhearted, but her twins were healthy, and between that news and what Yoda had told him about Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan wondered if maybe, just maybe, they could still eventually bring peace back to the galaxy.

“It will be alright,” Bail said to the woman, stepping closer to her.  “May I?”

Padmé nodded, and as Obi-Wan stepped back, Bail reached over and gathered Leia into his arms.  Her left arm now free, Padmé moved it to rest over her stomach.  She looked at Obi-Wan.  “What happens next?”

“Protecting the children is important,” Bail said.  “The Emperor doesn’t know there’s twins, but he will want to find the child he knows exists.”

“We will have to take them somewhere where the Sith will not sense their presence.”

Padmé was nodding.

Yoda cocked his head.  “Split up, they should be,” he said confidently.

The nodding stopped.  “No.”

“Padmé,” Obi-Wan said carefully, putting a hand over hers, “it’s the only way we can be sure they will be safe.  If the Sith find them...”

“They’re all I have,” she said.  “Obi-Wan...I’ve lost... _we’ve_ lost so much.  The only way anything will ever improve is if we do something.  I know we can’t right away.  But we can’t willingly rip ourselves further apart.  They’re my family.”

“The only hope of the galaxy, they might also be,” Yoda reminded her.

“Padmé,” Bail said.  “They wouldn’t go just anywhere.  My wife...she and I could take Leia.  You know she would grow up very loved.”

“And to Tattooine, we could send the boy,” Yoda said.  “Too dangerous, it would be, to give him to your family on Naboo.  But to his father’s family we could send him.”

“And what of me?” she asked.  “I can’t go back to Naboo.  The...the Sith would notice.  They would wonder why I was no longer pregnant.  They would comb the galaxy looking for the baby.”

“She’s right,” Obi-Wan said.  “Perhaps a closed casket funeral on Naboo...with the public lamentation that their favorite queen was dead, and while with child.  The Sith wouldn’t look for children they believe did not survive.”

“And then what to do with me?” she said.  “I would have to disappear. And if I have to stay hidden, and they have to stay hidden...”

“Stay hidden with you, they could then,” Yoda said, his expression thoughtful.  He closed his eyes and nodded.  “Perhaps the best option, this is, if they are to stay together.”

She shook her head. “I’ve spent the last three years wishing and hoping that the war would end, and the Anakin I loved would truly return to me.”

“I’m sorry, Padmé,” Bail said, still cradling Leia with a wistful expression.

“No,” Padmé said, “I _know_ there’s still good in him.  But now isn’t the time to chase.  Now it’s time to run.  And when these babies are older, then we rejoin the fight.  Breathe air back into the lungs of liberty, fight against the dark, pull him back from the blackness he’s surrounded himself in.”

Padmé sat up, cradling Luke to her chest.  “Take it easy,” Obi-Wan said to her.  “You’re still weak.”

They were friends – he was perhaps the closest friend she had left – but her eyes flashed at his words.  “I have been a lot of things in my lifetime,” Padmé said.  “I have _never_ been weak.  Not for a moment.”

Yoda looked over at the Kallidahin.  “Maneeli Tuun. Discharged today, could this family be?”

“Possibly,” Tuun responded.  “There are tests we perform on newborns.  The complete results should be ready within an hour.  We will wait to erase our records until everything checks out, but it is possible that everyone could be out of here by morning.”

“Good.” Yoda was nodding.  “Good.”  He looked at Padmé. “Into exile I must go.  To the Lothal system, perhaps the Dagobah.”

“I must return to Alderaan, of course,” Bail said.  With one last, longing look at Leia, he eased her back down, next to her brother on their mother’s chest.  Luke briefly opened his eyes to regard his sister, then shut them again.  Seemingly satisfied with her experiences with the men in the room, Leia sighed, closing her eyes as well.

“Where will you go?” Padmé asked Obi-Wan.

“If you hadn’t survived I was prepared to go into exile myself, perhaps wherever one of the twins ended up,” he responded. “I was prepared to spend the rest of my life protecting him.”

Her eyebrows went up a fraction.  “Would that still be a possible path for you?” A small smile - or perhaps a broad one considering everything - came over her face when Obi-Wan smiled too.

“Settled, it is,” Yoda said.  “Until the time is right, disappear we will.”

There were solemn nods around the room.  Yoda let out a deep, painful breath.  “May the Force be with us all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had the confidence or creative juices to write a long fic about this idea, but unfortunately, I have neither. I hope this wasn't too poorly done and readers get at least a bit of enjoyment out of reading it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [On the Lam [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190771) by [the_dragongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl)




End file.
